


Cuddling

by soul_writerr



Series: Sleeping [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael cuddle every night before they go to sleep.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).



> I wanted to gift this to Cy because she was the one who inspired me to turn this into a series, and she's always really supportive of what I write, so I hope you like it, love!

As soon as Sonny climbed into bed, Rafael got into his favorite position; his head on Sonny’s shoulder, his nose pressed just under his jawline, one arm thrown over his waist, one leg curling over one of Sonny’s.

Once Rafael was settled, a little happy sigh escaping him as he placed a soft kiss on Sonny’s neck, the taller man curled into his embrace, one arm around Rafael’s back and his free hand on the arm Rafael had over his stomach.

“Hey,” Sonny called just as Rafael was about to close his eyes. He shifted slightly so he could tilt his head up and look at the other man. “You did a great job today, you know? I’m really proud of you. I watched you dazzle the jury into a guilty verdict and I kept thinking ‘wow, I’m so lucky’.”

Rafael smiled, his heart doing flips on his chest as he took in Sonny’s loving expression, his insanely blue eyes sparkling down at him. “Thanks. This was a tough one, I’m glad you were there to see us win.”

Sonny shifted and leaned down, rubbing his nose against Rafael’s slowly. “It’s your win, love,” he whispered, running his hand up Rafael’s arm until it came to rest on his cheek.

“I won it for all of us,” he smiled, closing his eyes as Sonny continued to rub their noses together. “It’s always for us; me, you, Liv, the victim, the people who believe in me and know that I’ll do my absolute best.”

Sonny placed a soft kiss on Rafael’s cheek and pulled back to look at him. “You’re the most remarkable man I’ve ever met, I can’t even believe you’re real sometimes.”

Rafael could have laughed out loud at the idea that anyone could ever be more remarkable than Sonny himself. Lying here with Rafael, his hair completely flat and falling on his forehead, blinking lazily as sleep slowly crept up to him, his heart completely out in the open for him.

Nothing or anyone would ever be more remarkable than Sonny Carisi.

Sonny closed his eyes when Rafael reached up to run his hand through his hair, watching fascinated as the gold and grey strands went through his fingers, silky soft, the colors dancing as it caught the low light of the lamp in their bedside table.

“I’m the lucky one, Sonny,” Rafael whispered, and Sonny smiled as he sighed at the feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp. “I need your support more than you could ever imagine. I needed you to be there today, and I need you to be here with me, right now.”

Sonny opened his eyes, and Rafael was surprised to see the sudden fire behind them. “I’ll be there for you whenever you need, Raf. And I’ll always be _here_ , because this is where I’m meant to be.”

He couldn’t agree more, with the way they just fit together so well, with the way they were drawn to each other from day one.

Rafael brought his hand down slowly, running his fingers over the expression lines on Sonny’s forehead, then over his eyelids when he closed his eyes again, feeling his long eyelashes tickle his fingertips. With his middle finger he went down the curve of Sonny’s nose, until he reached Sonny’s soft lips.

He immediately kissed Rafael’s fingers, and giggled, his pink lips stretching into a lazy smile that showed his dimples. So, naturally, that’s where Rafael’s exploring fingers went next, feeling the dips that he adored so much and that made Sonny so charming Rafael couldn’t help but melt into him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rafael whispered reverently, his heart constricting. With Sonny lying there, so comfortable and warm, the first word that came to Rafael’s mind was ‘pretty’. “I’m so happy I found you.”

Sonny’s smile deepened, and he opened his eyes again just to lean in and kiss Rafael, a soft and warm press of lips that made him unconsciously arch into Sonny’s body.

When they parted, Sonny reached behind him to turn off this bedside lamp and they settled back into their comfortable position, Rafael nuzzling back into Sonny’s neck with a contented little sigh as he pulled the covers over them. He felt safe, loved, complete.

Sonny pressed a kiss to Rafael’s hair and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Rafael whispered against his skin and closed his eyes, Sonny’s calm breaths and his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think about barisi cuddling in bed way too much! 
> 
> I've written other 4 drabbles for this series, so don't forget to let me know what you think of this idea. Leave some comments and kudos if you'd like to read another one soon, darlings <3


End file.
